His Strength
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Yusuke is beginning to realize how important Keiko is in his life. He is not about to let anyone take her away from him. What happens when a mystery boy moves into town and starts hitting on her? How will Keiko respond? More importantly, how will Yusuke?
1. The Assignment

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own YYH AT ALL! **

**His Strength**

**Written by: **

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**Chapter One:**

**The Assignment**

"I have the relic, Father!" shouted a cloaked figure over the rain as he approached the man crouching before him.

"Good…Were there any complications?" the man shouted back.

"None at all! Well, none on my part! I can't say so for the ogres I slaughtered!" The figure yelled as he smirked.

"Well done, Sahvor! You've made your old man proud!"

"What shall I do with the scythe you asked me to steal?" Sahvor asked as he pulled the cloth off of it.

"I want you to hold onto it for now! When you get the chance, hide it! Use your magic to do so! I will tell you when to use it but now is not the time! There are more important things at hand! Now, come here! I want you to study the laughing couple walking down the street! They will be a great part in your next mission!" Sahvor's father shouted.

"I understand, Father!" Sahvor evilly smiled as he crouched next to his father and observed the two people beyond the bushes.

**幽 遊 白書**

**Thirty Minutes Prior…**

"You ready to leave?" Yusuke asked his best friend, Keiko, as he noticed her placing her books back into her carrycase.

"Yeah…I just wish I could check these books out." She whispered.

"They will be here tomorrow, Kei. It's almost 10 PM so the library will be closing soon." He said as he picked up her briefcase and handed it to her. "Now, come on."

Keiko slipped one of her arms around Yusuke's and smiled, "Okay. I'm ready."

The couple exited the school building and headed for their normal route. Silence draped over them for the first five minutes until Keiko said, "You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"Keiko, I made a promise to you at the beginning of the year after my death. Remember?"

"Yes…you said that you would always walk me home whenever you weren't on a mission."

"That's right. I plan on keeping that promise even if it means I have to wait seven hours until you are ready."

"Thanks, Yusuke. That means a lot." Keiko smiled as she tightened her grip around his arm.

"Hey Kei! Looks like it's gonna rain! We should head fo—" Before the Spirit Detective could finish his sentence; the clouds started booming with a downpour of rain. Keiko started laughing as she noticed the dumbfound look on her best friend's face.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke shouted so he could hear himself.

"Your face! I've never seen you so shocked before!"

"What!" The roar of the thunder masked Keiko's words and the rain wasn't making lip reading any easier.

"I said! I've never seen you so shocked before!" Keiko repeated.

"You forgot to lock your door?" Yusuke honestly couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

"You know what! Never mind!" Keiko laughed as she held her briefcase above her head.

"I think we should find some shelter!" Yusuke shouted as he started pulling Keiko towards a pavilion.

Now that the rain wasn't pouring on top of their heads, it was easier to hear each other.

"So what did you say back there?" Yusuke asked as he dumped the water out of his shoe.

"I said I've never seen you so shocked before…You know when the rain suddenly started pouring."

"So that's what you said." Yusuke laughed. He then bowed and said, "My dear Keiko, would you do me the honor in having this dance?"

"But there's no music and it's nearly 10:15 PM!" Keiko replied as she wrung out the water from her hair.

"Who needs music when you've got Mother Nature?" Yusuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Keiko lightly blushed and placed her hands on his shoulders. As they swayed back and forth, Keiko rested her head against his chest and felt his heart beat against her ear.

"I'm glad…"

"Hmmm?" Yusuke stopped for a second and looked at Keiko with confusion. "What is it, Kei?"

"I'm glad you weren't killed in the Dark Tournament. I don't know what I would have done if you died—again." Keiko's voice faded as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Keiko, you know I wouldn't let myself get killed that easily. I have too much to look forward to in life."

"L-like what?" Keiko looked intently into the Spirit Detective's eyes as they sat down on a bench.

"A life with you." He softly whispered as he cupped her face.

Suddenly, Keiko started bursting with laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I know you meant well, but what you said was super cheesy."

"Was it really?" Yusuke slightly laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…but you know what?"

"What?"

Keiko leaned in super close to where her lips were merely centimeters away from his. He could feel her warm breaths against his face as she leaned in closer.

Just as he thought she was going to kiss him, she gently pushed him into the rain and jumped over him, shouting, "Catch me if you can!"

'Did I just get poned?' Yusuke thought as he looked blankly at the empty pavilion. 'Heh…She thinks she can outrun me? I'll give her a few minutes for a head start.'

Yusuke hopped to his feet and stretched out his leg muscles. 'She's in for it.' Yusuke started to run after the brunette with all of his speed, easily catching up to her. He grabbed her arm and whirled her into his embrace, locking his hands upon her waist. He lifted her into the air and spun her around crazily until he lost balance, causing her to fall on top of him. He placed one of his palms on her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with the other hand. Keiko laced her fingers with his free hand. She then gently planted kisses on top of his hand as she leaned her face into his other palm.

Yusuke was glad to have the old Keiko back. Ever since her mother died, she never truly smiled. She would always partly smile or fake one for appearances but he knew, deep down, she wasn't very happy. She lost part of that special light which made her Keiko. That's why he started those perverted antics to try to make her laugh but, as everyone should know, they didn't. He remembered the tears she had shed for him when he had died the first time. If it weren't for his revival, he wasn't sure anyone could bring back her light. There were times, though very brief, he did manage to bring a smile—a true smile—to her lips. But only he could do that. Not even her father could make her laugh the way he would at times. 'I want to make sure her light never fades for as long as we both shall live.'

Keiko leaned her lips to Yusuke's right ear and whispered loudly, "I want a life with you too." She then lifted her head gently to look intently into his eyes.

Yusuke often wondered how he could deserve such a woman in his life. He knew she loved him. Not once did she ever give him a look of disgust or of fear. She always truly saw him for who he was not what people thought him to be. He was lucky to have her and in the end, that was the only important thing and he was not planning on losing her.

Slowly she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her neck and cautiously returned her kiss. He wasn't perfect at being mushy but he was willing to learn a few things for Keiko. Yusuke gradually sat up and lowered the brunette to the wet grass and started pouring everything into this one modest kiss.

Yusuke, knowing Keiko would want to take things slow, released his lips from hers and planted his forehead against hers as he panted for air. "I think…we…should…get going…" he whispered and she nodded. Yusuke stood up and pulled Keiko off of the grass and interlocked his fingers with hers.

As they started walking back to Keiko's house, the rain quieted down slightly. "You know, Yusuke, your hair looks like bird's nest." Keiko laughed.

"Well, my hair may not look as bad as the way your clothes cling to your skin. It's almost as if you have a second layer." He snickered as he started lifting her skirt up.

"If you lift my skirt any higher, I'll slap you to the moon." Keiko warned.

Remembering their little session about five minutes prior, he finally grew a brain and released the wet fabric from his fingers. 'If I ever want to kiss her again, I've gotta behave myself…'

"Good boy." She said as she messed up his hair.

"Keiko…If we EVER want to get you home, we need to behave ourselves. It's nearly 10:30 PM and we still have a fifteen minute walk. Okay?"

"Okay…but on one condition."

"Which would be?"

"You don't slick back your hair tomorrow." She smiled.

"Why not? You know that slicking my hair back is my signature hairdo!" the Spirit Detective complained.

"Because…" she brought her lips to his ear and said, "I think it makes you look sexy."

"What have you done with my Keiko? She'd never call anyone sexy!" Yusuke laughed as he spun her back around to keep walking.

"Let's just say a kiss can change a lot in a person." She replied.

They both found silly things to say to make each other laugh. Little did they know, two pairs of eyes were watching them as they strolled down to the end of the street.

**幽 遊 白書**

As the couple receded from Sahvor and his father's view, the rains finally lightened to simply drizzles.

"Have you memorized their faces, Sahvor?"

"Yes I have, Father. What will I need to know for my mission?"

"I've been watching the interaction of those two since the Dark Tournament. The boy is Yusuke Urameshi, alternately known as the Spirit Detective. He's 15 years old and isn't very well liked by Tokyo. He is the one who killed Togoro. He is also the boy who killed your brother, Suzaku about five months ago."

"Do you want me to kill him, Father?"

"Not yet, Sahvor. Sometimes the best revenge is strategic rather than brute force. You see, his strength has grown tenfold since he killed your brother so we cannot bet on strength, but every fighter has his weakness. His weakness, ironically enough, also gives him his strength."

"What's his weakness?" Sahvor asked.

"His weakness, Sahvor, is the girl you saw with him. Keiko Yukimura. Her father owns a ramen shop and she is the closest to Yusuke's heart."

"So do you want me to kill this Keiko girl?"

"No. You see, my son, though it would be hurtful towards the Spirit Detective to kill off his precious girlfriend but it would be even more painful for him to lose her through a different method. You see, humans are funny this way. If Keiko was taken away from Yusuke, he would do anything to bring her back. But, if she were to willingly leave him, he wouldn't stop her. He loves her too much to get in the way of her decisions, even when it would be killing him inside."

"I understand, Father. How do you wish me to approach this girl's heart?"

"First, try a gentle approach. We don't want her to know you're after ulterior motives. Try to simply befriend her. Then, if she doesn't feel any attraction to you, try a more drastic method. Threaten the one person she loves more than herself—threaten to kill Yusuke. Can you handle the job?"

"Yes, Father. We will get our revenge." Sahvor smirked before the two vanished in the darkness.

**幽 遊 白書**

**Keiko Fujiwara: Well? How's that for a first chapter? **

**For all of you wondering about my other fanfictions, yes, they will be updated eventually. Don't worry, I haven't given up on them. But I thought I should at least start this one and see if it would be a hit. **

**:) Thanks!**

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**恵子藤原**


	2. The New Kid in Town

"_Yes, Father. We will get our revenge." Sahvor smirked before the two vanished in the darkness. _

**Chapter Two:**

**The New Kid in Town**

Keiko yawned to a beautiful morning with the sun beaming on her bed. She couldn't help but smile, remembering the kisses she and Yusuke shared from the night prior. Not only did she get to kiss him once, but he gave her a short kiss before leaving for home. Keiko quickly dressed into her uniform and finished readying herself for school. 'Today is going to be a great day.' She smiled as she went down for breakfast.

"You're awful cheery in the morning, Keiko." Her father noted as he handed her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You think so?" Keiko asked before she bit into a strip of bacon.

"Keiko, you were humming on your way down."

"Was I?" Keiko asked in shock.

"You were what?" a familiar voice laughed as the owner walked into the diner.

"Oi! Yu-kun!" Mrs. Yukimura waved and said, "I've made a plate fo—woah! You've let your hair loose today."

"Yeah…I'm just trying something different." Yusuke said as he walked closer in.

"Oh…Yeah, I made a plate for you."

"Thanks, Mr. Yukimura." Yusuke stated before sitting down and stuffing the food into his mouth. Keiko finished munching on her bacon and said, "Yusuke, will you ever grow up?"

He suddenly dropped his chopsticks and clasped Keiko's hands in his, saying, "Never."

Keiko blushed from his sudden change of mood as Mr. Yukimura laughed. "Seems like you two are getting friendlier."

"You could say that." Yusuke replied, "She actually allowed me to kiss her last night."

"Y-yusuke!" Keiko couldn't believe at his confession! She never thought she would see the day that Yusuke Urameshi would admit something so personal to anyone, especially her father.

"Really? How deep of a kiss was it?" her father asked, smirking.

"D-Dad! Y-you don't need to know that!" Keiko stammered as she stood up out of her seat.

"Oh boy…It was pretty deep. In fact! We actually—" Yusuke was interrupted by Keiko storming out of the diner with her briefcase swinging violently. Yusuke and Mr. Yukimura laughed and high-fived before Yusuke scarfed down Keiko's breakfast as well.

"Hoo boy! That was fun." Mr. Yukimura snickered as he finished cleaning the last utensil. "But really, how deep was the kiss?"

Yusuke's face instantly changed into nervousness as Mr. Y picked up a knife to sharpen. "Oh. Well, it wasn't really that deep of a kiss. More like a peck of the lips…Honestly."

"Good. Heed my warning, Yusuke; kissing should be the ONLY thing you two can engage in. If I find out anything different, I won't hesitate to accidentally jerk my hand with this knife."

'And I wouldn't put it passed him either…' Yusuke nervously thought as he remembered when Mr. Y aimed a knife at him when he had stolen Kuwabara's body for the night.

Yusuke walked out of the diner with a bag of two large biscuits for Keiko and caught up to her. "Here…I thought you would want these."

"Hmmph!" Keiko turned her head away from him.

"Aw, Keiko. I was merely joking around with your father. Don't be mad at me!" he said as he literally begged her for mercy.

Yusuke knew that the only way she was going to get her anger out was if she slapped him—hard. He started patting her butt and, as expected, earned himself a perfect Keiko slap. Yusuke peeled himself off of the sidewalk and caught up to her.

Yusuke intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "Feel better?"

Keiko stopped her tracks for a second and pecked his lips for a brief second before replying; "Now I do."

The couple continued to walk to school as Kuwabara caught up to them.

"Urame—" Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yusuke and Keiko's hands laced together. "Woah…When did THIS happen?"

"None of your business, Kitten-Lover." Yusuke smirked.

"Shhhhh! No one but the gang and you are supposed to know that!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's collar.

"Well, then don't ask questions that aren't your concern!" Yusuke barked back.

As the two argued back and forth, Keiko only sighed and continued walking without Yusuke. 'They never learn.'

Suddenly, a guy she's never seen before walks up to her and said, "Hey. You wouldn't happen to go to Sarayashiki Junior High, would you?"

"I do…Why?" Keiko felt uneasy about this guy. Even though she didn't have Yusuke's special powers, she just didn't like the feeling this guy gave her in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm a new student and I'm not sure how to get there."

"Oh…Well, if you just keep walking down this road, you'll see it in about ten minutes. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to my boyfriend." Keiko replied as she turned around.

"Boyfriend? I don't see any boyfriend."

"I left him because he was caught up in something else but I've changed my mind and decided to go back to him."

"Oh. Are you talking about those two guys throwing punches over there?"

"Yes. Now, I really must go." Keiko stated as she began to turn back and walk away from the new guy.

"Wait!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm extremely hard.

"If you don't let go of my arm right now, I'll slap you to wherever you moved from." Keiko said with a stern voice.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to seem offensive. I was rude earlier for not introducing myself. You see, my name is Minoru. You are?"

Using his sharp hearing skills, Yusuke heard an unfamiliar voice talking to Keiko. He suddenly stopped fighting with Kuwabara and caught up to Keiko. When he arrived, he wrapped his arms around Keiko's waist and said, "This guy giving you problems, Keiko?"

"So Keiko's her name? That's a pretty name. It's perfect for a beautiful woman like yourself." Minoru smiled.

Before Yusuke could clobber him, Minoru dashed away towards the school.

"Who was that guy?" Yusuke asked, not taking his hands off of her.

"He said his name was Minoru…He didn't give me a good feeling though."

"Really? Well that makes two—what happened?" Yusuke asked as he saw a bruise forming on her arm.

"As I turned away to go back to you, he grabbed my arm…His grip was unbelievably strong. I grimaced at the pain but told him that if he didn't release his grip, I would slap him to where he originated."

"Wait 'til I see him after school. He's gonna say hello to the Great Urameshi!" Yusuke said as he released Keiko and cracked his knuckles.

"Yusuke, I'm flattered that you want to beat him up but isn't there another way to get back at him other than sending him to the hospital?" Keiko asked as Kuwabara caught up to them.

"Send who to the hospital? That guy who just sent me the creeps a few moments ago?" Kuwabara asked.

"So you felt strange too?" Yusuke asked as they all continued down the street.

"Yeah…Though he didn't feel like a demon or a ghost…but he was definitely giving off a bad vibe." Kuwabara replied.

"Yusuke then said, "Well, it's been fun talkin' with ya but I've gotta get my girl to class! See ya!" Yusuke said as he picked Keiko up, bridal style, and zoomed off without another word.

**幽 遊 白書**

"Will you actually be going to class for once?" Keiko asked as she pulled a few of her books out of her locker.

"Yeah…I want to make sure that Minoru guy keeps his hands off of you." Yusuke replied before giving Keiko a short kiss.

"Good idea." Keiko answered as she closed her locker shut. The two walked into class and sat down at their seats. Yusuke sat where he always sat—behind Keiko in the third row from the door about five seats down and whispered to Keiko, "Iwamoto's gonna have a surprise look when he sees me actually in class and on time."

Keiko laughed and said, "Just wait until PE when the teacher actually sees you. I heard we're learning how to ballroom dance."

"Hell Yeah! I'm there!" he stated, rather loudly.

"Mr. Urameshi, detention!" Iwamoto shouted as he walked into the room.

'Damn…Why must he always find a reason to give me detention?'

"Whatever." Yusuke replied.

Keiko suddenly raised her hand and Iwamoto called on her. "Yukimura?"

"Sir, with all due respect, Yusuke was merely replying to something I said."

"And what exactly did you say?"

"I just told him what was planned for PE class today and he seemed interested."

"Which would be?" Iwamoto really had it out for Yusuke and Keiko knew if she said what the truth was, it would embarrass him. Before she could say another word, Takenaka knocked on the door and said, "Mr. Iwamoto, you have a new student."

"Alright. Bring him in."

As if their day couldn't get any worse, Minor walked in and said, "Hi…My name is Minoru Yamata…Please to meet all of you."

Keiko rolled her eyes as she noticed all of the other girls practically drooling over him and she leaned backwards to whisper into Yusuke's ear. "It's too bad those girls aren't as lucky as me."

Yusuke poked her in the nose and whispered, "Damn straight."

"Urameshi! That's two hours for you! Keep cursing and I'll make sure you're suspended. As for you, Yukimura," Iwamoto didn't want Keiko to end up with detention because of her perfect record. If anything, she was the star of the school and he needed to make sure she brings Sarayashiki Junior High to the top. "You will be Yamata's school guide for the rest of the week!"

"But sir! The showing the school should only take a matter of thirty minutes! Besides, there are several other girls in the class willing to take on the job!" Keiko retorted.

"I want you showing Yamata where all of his classes are, eat with him and heck, even walk home with him."

Yusuke stood up and said, "She's not going anywhere with that wannabe!"

"Defensive are we? Since when do you say where Keiko goes and cannot goes?" Iwamoto smirked.

"Feh! I don't have to answer you!"

"Urameshi! See me in the hallway! Yamata, take Urameshi's seat for now." Iwamoto commanded. Keiko discretely touched Yusuke's arm as he walked by her.

'Great. I just had to open my big, stupid mouth! The last thing I wanted was for that creep to sit behind Keiko!' he thought as he slammed the door behind him.

Iwamoto walked outside of the classroom and said, "I'm going to try my absolute hardest to get you kicked out of school! If that doesn't work, well, I'll see if you can be transferred to a different class. We shall see what happens when Yukimura isn't within your sight anymore."

"Go to Hell." Yusuke muttered.

"What did you say?" Iwamoto spat as he punched Yusuke in the gut. Yusuke crouched over as he spat out blood.

"Heh. That's what I thought. Now you better leave the school building by the time the bell rings or I'll call the school security."

"Whatever." He replied, though, leaving the school was the LAST thing he wanted to do. So he went where he normally goes—the roof.

**幽 遊 白書**

After class, Keiko rushed out of the room in hopes to find Yusuke on the roof. Minoru grabbed her arm and said, "Wait! Where's my next class?"

"What room number is it?"

"305." He replied.

"It's to your right. Now, if you excuse me, I've really got to go." Keiko jerked her arm out of his grip and headed for the stairs to the roof. Luckily her second hour was a free period. She didn't have anywhere to be until 10 AM and could spend an entire hour with Yusuke. Luckily, she found him sitting on the roof. Keiko sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I thought you were on a leash today."

"Nope. I was able to tell him where to go and came up here to find you. Remember? I have a free period right now."

"Heh…That's right. I haven't been to school so much, I've completely forgotten your schedule." He silently laughed as he leaned his head against hers.

"I'm worried, Yusuke." Keiko muttered as she started drawing patterns on his leg.

"About Minoru?"

"Yeah…He just doesn't give me a good feeling. He grabbed my arm again today…Though it wasn't as strong as the first one."

Yusuke kissed the top of her head and said, "Can you call in sick tomorrow?"

"I wish but I have a student council meeting tomorrow after school."

"Oh…Okay then I'll come to school again tomorrow." Yusuke replied.

"I thought you were suspended."

"Heh…Nah…I'll talk to Takenaka and explain the situation. He has high hopes for me, though I don't know why."

"Yusuke, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for. You just have to make the effort."

"How can I make the effort when Toddler Breath always has me on those missions? I can't exactly attend school while smashing demon guts into the streets."

Keiko shifted her body so she could look at him and said, "Stop fighting…Please?"

She knew she was asking too much of him. Keiko then said, "Never mind. That was stupid of me to ask you something like that. Just be careful, okay? I can't lose you another time."

Yusuke lowered his lips to hers for a sweet, short kiss and said, "I'll always be careful, Kei. As long as you are waiting for me at the end of a fight, I know I have someone to come back to. You give me strength to fight, Keiko."

Keiko leaned in for another kiss but was stopped when she saw a terrifying look on Yusuke's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she ruffled her fingers through his hair.

"Look over towards Mount Fuji… There's something weird about how those rainclouds are forming…I think we may have another threat on our hands, Keiko."

"What will you do about it?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Genkai will know something about it. Want to go to her temple tonight?"

"Sure…" Keiko replied.

The rest of the hour was spent on simply enjoying one another's company while a certain new student was plotting a certain vendetta against a certain Spirit Detective.

'Keiko, you will come to me whether you like it or not.' Minoru thought as he left for third period.

**幽 遊 白書**

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**That's the second chapter :D**

**More to come! Eventually! **

**xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**恵子藤原**


	3. Creeper Gives the Creeps

**Before we continue with this, I'd thought I'd let you know I have SEVERAL videos on YouTube of Yusuke and Keiko. If you want to check them out, my username is DreamWriter001. **

**Note: There are also vocal covers on there too if you're interested in those. **

'_Keiko, you will come to me whether you like it or not.' Minoru thought as he left for third period. _

**Chapter Three:**

**Creeper Gives the Creeps**

Just as he thought, Yusuke was able to convince Takenaka to allow him to stay the rest of the day if he promised to stay out of Iwamoto's hair. As much as he could, he walked with Keiko, hand-in-hand, so Minoru couldn't try anything sketchy.

"Keiko, I found a spot to sit over in that corner." Minoru said but Yusuke replied, "Nah. Don't think so. You see, Keiko and I have a special place where we eat our lunches. We don't normally invite anyone."

"But Mr. Iwamo—"

"I don't care what Iwamoto says. In fact, I don't even do half the things he tells me to. So go find a group of girls who are actually interested in your smugness." Yusuke replied as he pulled Keiko away from the new guy.

Keiko couldn't help but laugh at the way her Yusuke saved her from having to eat lunch with Minoru.

"Thanks, Yusuke." Keiko said as he helped her climb onto the roof of the door to the school's roof.

"No problem. Now…I expect a payment is in order." He smirked.

Keiko leaned in and kissed him gently before saying, "How's that for payment?"

"Twenty-Five Perc—mmmph!" Keiko didn't waste any more time. She melted her lips with his and it didn't take long before Yusuke dominated over the kiss. He managed to gently slip his tongue inside the lining of her lips each time their mouths interlocked. At first she was shocked with his boldness but she complied by imitating his actions.

Their tongues delved each other's mouths before Yusuke pulled away slightly, saying, "We need to eat our lunch before we forget about it."

"Yeah…" Keiko replied as she straightened out her hair.

As Keiko tried to eat her sushi, Yusuke would try to steal whatever pieces she managed to stick into her mouth. Yusuke noticed she had some sauce running down from her lips and he swiped his tongue across her chin. Keiko blushed as his lips returned to hers afterwards.

'I thought we had to finish our food first.' She thought as he leaned her downwards until he could gain complete access of her mouth.

He stopped briefly before saying, "You're mine, Keiko Yukimura. Remember that."

She simply replied by wrapping her arms around his head and pushing him back down to her. If Yusuke could have it, he would never stop kissing her. But, we all know, he couldn't.

The warning bell shortly rang for them to return to class and the two hopped down from the door's roof and quickly fixed their appearances before hurrying to class. They both wiped their mouths of their shared saliva and Keiko said, "You ready for some ballroom dancing?"

"Hell yeah." Yusuke smirked.

Yusuke lead them to the gym risers and they both sat down. Many people noticed close their bodies were and how their hands seemed to play with one another as they tried to decide where their fingers should reside.

The teacher, Mrs. Arakawa, walked in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Yusuke. "So you actually decided to join us, Mr. Urameshi?"

"I've got nothing better to do." He replied.

"Good. Since you and Keiko seem to be acting a bit more than friendly, why don't you two be our prime example of the first lesson of ballroom dancing."

'Damn….' Yusuke cursed. He didn't know anything about dancing and sure didn't want people to find out now.

Keiko dragged him to the center of the gym as some of the other students started laughing.

"Now, do either of you two know how to ballroom dance?" Mr. Arakawa asked.

"I do." Keiko replied.

"Good. Would you be so kind to teach Mr. Urameshi while I go and turn on the music?" Mrs. Arakawa stated as she walked over to the CD player.

"Keiko, I'll have you know, I have no idea how to dance." Yusuke whispered to her ear.

Keiko put her lips to his ear and said, "It's easy. Put your right hand under my left shoulder blade and hold my right hand with your left."

Yusuke did as Keiko instructed. "Now what?"

"If you step backward, I step forward. If you step forward, I step backward. Just give it a try." Keiko replied.

Yusuke took a small step forward and guided Keiko to step backwards. He then receded to his original spot and Keiko followed. Thinking he had the hang of it, he started slowly moving her across the gym floor and even spun her around a few times. He just remembered seeing the ballroom dance scene from the movie _Beauty and the Beast_ and derived it from there.

"Yusuke, you're better than you think." Keiko smiled before the teacher stopped them and told them to find their way back to their seats. The rest of the class had to dance now while they took a breather.

"You really think so?"

"Yup." Keiko replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly Keiko's name was called again by Mrs. Arakawa.

Keiko looked towards the teacher's direction and prayed the teacher wasn't thinking what she thought she was thinking.

"Miss Yukimura! I want you to be Minoru Yamata's dancing partner. He just showed up to class and everyone else is taken."

Keiko mentally cursed as she walked towards Minoru and Yusuke got ready to pounce in case he felt if Keiko were threatened.

Minoru placed his right hand under her left shoulder blade and takes her right hand with his left before starting to move her around the room.

"So Keiko, where do you live?" Minoru asked, trying to engage in conversation.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern." Keiko replied with a cold voice.

Minoru then asked, "When did you meet the Great Urameshi?"

"I've known him since Pre-school. He's been my best friend ever since. Now he's my boyfriend. So if you try ANYTHING, you'll regret it." Keiko replied but kept her eyes on Yusuke.

"I see. So, I assume you two have slept together already."

Keiko's eyes widened and looked at Minoru square in the face. "Look, Buddy! I don't know what you are playing at but don't start barging into peoples' lives and assume things that aren't true."

"I see…You're a feisty one, aren't you." Minoru whispered.

Keiko thanked the heavens when Mrs. Arakawa declared the class over and she dashed like a madwoman back to Yusuke. Without another word, she grabbed Yusuke's hand and her handbag and yanked him away from the benches.

"Keiko, what did he say? Where're we going?" Yusuke asked as they were marching out of the gym.

"We are going to the office and request to have either Minoru removed from the school or removed from our schedule." Keiko replied as she continued to pull him along with her.

"Keiko! Slow down! What did that creep say?" Yusuke asked as he halted Keiko to a stop.

"He first asked me where I lived and then he asked me how I met you but THAT'S not the worst of it! He made the comment how he assumed you and I had already slept together and when I told him off, he said I was one feisty girl." Keiko steamed.

"Okay…Calm down, Keiko. We'll go to the office but we aren't going in there until you take a deep breath and control your emotions. The last thing we need is another victim of your slap." Yusuke replied.

Keiko did calm down in a few short minutes and they walked to the principal's office.

"Miss Yukimura? Mr. Urameshi? What brings you to my office in the middle of the school day?" Principle Takenaka asked.

He looked sternly at Yusuke but the Spirit Detective replied in defense, "I'm not the reason. BELIEVE me. I would never actually volunteer to enter this torture chamber willingly. I have pride you know."

"And I said no such thing on the matter." The principal stated.

"Sir, with all due respect, I wish for a student to be removed either from the school or assigned different classes." Keiko spoke as she bowed slightly.

"Miss Yukimura, what's going on?"

"The new student, Minoru Yamata, has been harassing me all day and I do not want to deal with it the rest of the semester."

"Harassing you how?" the principal asked.

"He asked me personal questions like where I live and if I've—just trust me, these questions were rather insulting." Keiko turned slightly pink, not wanting to repeat the last question.

"Has he done anything physical harassment?"

"Yes…We met him on the way to school today and when I didn't want to do what he had asked me to, he grabbed my arm forcefully. He even left a bruise." Keiko replied as she pulled up her sleeve.

Takenaka looked at Yusuke and asked, "Can you account for all of this?"

"Yeah…I was there and I also have good hearing." Yusuke stated.

"Alright. I will look into changing his schedule. Unfortunately, we cannot expel him without more proof against him. If he continues anything else, please let me know. You two may return to your class with these notes."

Yusuke and Keiko thanked the principle for his time and left for their classes, anxiously waiting to meet up with Genkai.

**幽 遊 白書**

"Why the hell would you come here and dump your problems on to me?" Genkai said before sipping her tea.

"Come on, Grandma! Don't tell me you can't feel that disturbance in the air." Yusuke replied as he took a seat with Keiko right next to him.

"I didn't say that, Dimwit! I feel it but you're Spirit Detective. Isn't this something you should be talking about with your boss?"

"Jeesh, you old hag! To think I considered talking with you first before the pacifier bitch." Yusuke stuck out his tongue.

"Keiko, sometimes I wonder what you ever see in the idiot next to you." Genkai said with a calmer voice.

"Well, he may be childish at times but you can't deny he has a cute face." Keiko laughed as she pinched his cheek.

"You're lucky you're Keiko." Yusuke mumbled, implying that if she weren't, she wouldn't have a hand right now.

Keiko poked his nose and said, "Genkai, what do you think of the ominous cloud covering?"

"Well, back in my day, that usually meant nothing good. How dark were the clouds, Keiko?"

"Purple." Yusuke replied in Keiko's stead.

Genkai threw her teacup at Yusuke and shouted, "I DID NOT ASK YOU, IMBECILE!"

"Ummm…it was more of a Lavender color…maybe one shade darker." Keiko replied as she helped Yusuke sit up.

Yusuke leaped to his feet and said, "You want some, Old Hag?"

"Heh…It wouldn't be worth fighting you. Even without my spirit orb, I can still whoop your ass faster than you can throw a punch. But, if you really want to test that theory, I don't mind." She replied as she cracked her knuckles.

As Yusuke threw his signature punch, Genkai easily stepped out of the way, causing the Spirit Detective to fall flat on his face.

"You were saying?" Genkai asked.

Keiko rushed over to Yusuke and once again, helped him to a sitting position. "Maybe it's best if you just sit here." Keiko said as she wrapped her arms around his right arm.

"Feh…She just got lucky. That's all." Yusuke said.

"I'm sure she did." Keiko replied as sweat fell from her head. 'Though, I highly doubt it.'

"The smoke is nothing good, Yusuke. Not even Togoro could have created a smoke like that. This may be your greatest battle yet, Yusuke." Genkai said as she sat back down and lit a cigarette.

"Damn…What do I do?" Yusuke asked.

"Like I said, I'm not your boss. But I do have some advice for ya." She said.

"I thought you said you weren't my boss, Grandma." Yusuke replied.

"NOTHING IS EVER GOING TO GET DONE IF YOUR IDIODIC ASS IS STILL SLOUCHING AROUND IN MY TEMPLE! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!" Genkai shouted, causing Yusuke to tumble backwards a good ten feet.

Keiko started walking to help Yusuke back up but Genkai said something to stop her. "Beware of what lies ahead, Keiko. Nothing is what it seems. Remember that."

Keiko stared at Genkai with confusion as the elderly lady walked away.

"Keiko! A little help?" Yusuke begged. Keiko spun around and walked towards his direction and giggled a little.

"I find it ironic how an elderly woman can still whoop your butt."

"Oh really? Like I said before, she must have gotten lucky. There probably was a gust of wind blowing in the same direction as her voice carried."

"Sure, you think that." Keiko giggled as she straightened him out. He then smirked as he popped Keiko on the bottom.

"Now look whose butt is whooped." Yusuke exclaimed as he made a run for it down Genkai's stairs.

Keiko chased him and replied, "COME BACK HERE YUSUKE! BE A MAN! EVEN IF YOU DON'T, I'LL STILL CLOBBER YOU!"

As she closed in on him, she lost her footing and anticipated a hard impact with the cemented steps. To her surprise, a pair of strong arms had prevented her from falling more than a few feet away from her original spot.

"You still going to clobber me?" Yusuke asked with a goofy look on his face.

"Ummmm…no." Keiko replied before succumbing into a short but sweet kiss. That's when she took Yusuke by surprise. She whacked him in the head with her handbag and added, "But this is as close to clobbering as I will get."

As she made a run for it, Yusuke anxiously caught up with her and said as he grabbed her waist from behind. "I love you, Keiko Yukimura and don't you forget that!"

Keiko spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss after mumbling, "I love you too, Yusuke."

Right now, the love shared is what's most important and both are willing to do anything to hold onto the strong bond they share.

But the question is, what are they willing to do if the other's life is at stake?

**幽 遊 白書**

**Well? Reviews PLZ! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! :D**

**Have a good day!**

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**恵子藤原**


	4. Sahvor on the Move

_Right now, the love shared is what's most important and both are willing to do anything to hold onto the strong bond they share. _

_But the question is, what are they willing to do if the other's life is at stake? _

**Chapter Four:**

**Sahvor (Minoru) on the Move**

"How are things progressing, Sahvor?"

"Pretty well, Father. Though, this Keiko Yukimura does not come to me willingly. She is pretty attached to the Spirit Detective. I am going to have to take a different approach." Sahvor stated.

"And what name have you taken in the human world?"

"I stole the name Minoru Yamata. Poor guy—the real Minoru never stood a chance but his body will not be used in vain. I assure you that, Father." Sahvor replied as he slid into his human skin.

"Do what you must, Sahvor. I'm counting on you." His father replied before disappearing from the world.

'Keiko Yukimura—you will be mine.' He thought as he melted a school picture of Yusuke in the previous year's yearbook.

**幽 遊 白書**

Keiko just about wore Yusuke out. The entire train ride back to Tokyo felt like hours and hours of pure pleasure. Keiko just could not keep her lips off of his and practically kissed the hell out of him all the way back. He could have sworn both their lips were going to swell by the time the train stops.

'Damn…I need to get on the train more often.' He smirked as he and Keiko walked hand-in-hand back to the diner.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Keiko asked as they walked towards the front of the diner.

"Keiko, I would love to but I really need to take a shower and get some sleep." Yusuke lightly laughed as Keiko wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay…but you'll be here tomorrow right? It's Friday and I really don't want to find out by myself if Minoru was kicked out or not." Keiko replied.

"Yeah—you can count on it. I'll be here at 7:15 AM sharp. Call me if there's anything wrong. Okay?"

"Okay…Goodnight, Yusuke." She smiled before bringing him in for a good night kiss. He kissed her as passionate as an intimate kiss could go and then left for his house. Keiko hurried to her room and closed the door and leaned against it. 'Wow….'

"Keiko? Is that you?" she heard her father ask from across the hall.

"Yes! I'll be down in a minute, Dad! I just want to clean up a bit!" she responded as she crept into the bathroom.

"Alright." Her father's faint voice replied as the sound faded down the steps.

After 20 minutes of taking a shower, she dried herself off and slipped into her PJs. As if the scent of her father's Shrimp Ramen couldn't attract her enough, she walked down the stairs and met her father sitting at their dining table.

"Keiko, I need to leave for a business trip of three to five days max and am wondering how you would feel if I left tonight as soon as dinner was over."

"That's fine, Dad. If anything goes wrong, I can call Yusuke. He doesn't live THAT far away." Keiko replied before slurping on a group of noodles.

"Alright. Fair enough." He replied.

Keiko quickly finished her meal and hugged her father goodbye. After her father left, she locked all of the doors and raced to her room.

Keiko picked up a periwinkle book and unlocked it with a key from her dresser. She formed her fingers around her favorite Forest Green pen and dated the next clean page.

** April 18, 2009**

**Dear Diary, **

**First of all, let me just say, today sure has had its ups and downs! Thankfully, it was more ups rather than downs. **

**The number one shocker of all (which I'm writing it down right now so it can be documented forever): Yusuke attended a FULL DAY of SCHOOL! And his reason wasn't because he wanted to pound in someone's face (well, not entirely) or tick off his teachers by his mere presence (Though, I think that happened by default **~.O**) **

**Despite the fact that Yusuke and I had a thorn on our sides for part of the day, we enjoyed most of it together! He actually wanted to spend the day with me! Did I forget to mention he told me he loved me? And I, him?**

**I hope nothing changes between us. I don't know if I could bare it.**

**Sincerely, **

**Keiko**

She closed the book and slipped it under her bed. Keiko walked over to her desk and booted up her computer. She was anxious to talk to Yusuke. Unfortunately, her phone was dying and she didn't want to further the battery's exhaustion.

Suddenly, she heard a clanking sound coming from her window. 'Maybe it's Yusuke!'

She walked over slowly to the window and paused when she saw who it actually was. 'Pinch yourself, Keiko; you know Yusuke has an extra key to the diner. He would have gotten in that way. It's only Minoru Yamata…Maybe he didn't see me…'

Before she could think any further, she heard Minoru shout, "Keiko! I know you're still awake! I just have a question to ask!"

'Creep! How did he get my address?' Keiko thought as she decided to ignore the fellow. 'Maybe he can take a hint.'

Keiko walked back to her computer and entered her password to the main user and gasped as she noticed her background was changed. 'Yusuke must have changed the background a couple of days ago while I was taking a nap.'

She smiled at the picture before her. It was a scanned picture of the two of them when they were younger. It was White Day and Yusuke was forced (by his mother, of course) to give Keiko a gift. Even though he felt, at the time, it was utter torture; he did end up giving her a bouquet of freshly picked cherry blossoms. Keiko saved one of the flowers and preserved it for a special scrapbook she's been working on for the past eight or so years. Anyways, the photo was one her father took of Keiko giving a red-faced Yusuke a kiss on the cheek as he tried to give her the flowers.

'Wow…I can't believe I did that back then….' Keiko thought as she clicked on the internet browser icon.

As she waited for the internet to load, she left her room and walked down to the diner. 'Might as well ge—' her thoughts stopped when she saw Minoru sitting on top of the counter.

"Hello Keiko." He waved as if nothing was wrong.

"H-how did you get in here?" Keiko asked, ready to bolt to her room and lock the door.

"Through the front doors. They weren't locked as I recall." He answered.

"You're lying! I locked them personally! How did you get in!" Keiko started shouting.

"Now, now, now. No need to shout, Keiko. I'm only a few feet away."

"Answer me!" Keiko clenched her fists.

"If you must know, I have a special ability. I can teleport from place to place as long as I can picture it in my head. When you ignored me outside, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"I'll call the police!" Keiko warned as she took a step backwards up the steps.

"And do what? Tell them that there's a guy in my public diner who somehow came it with locked doors and no broken windows? They'll think you mad."

Keiko opened then closed her mouth, looking for a reply.

Minoru hopped off of the counter and advanced towards Keiko. "Stay away from me!" She shouted as she bolted back to her room. She burst through her door and started to slam it shut when his face and hands peered through the opening. Keiko tried to close him out but he was too strong for her. Keiko fell backwards and crawled backwards as far as she could go. "I'll scream!"

Like a flash of lightning, Minoru disappeared and covered her mouth with his hand. He grabbed a chunk of her hair with his other one and dragged her down the stairs and outside of the diner towards the side of the building.

Minoru released Keiko's mouth but kept a firm grip of her hair.

"What do you want from me?" Keiko winced in pain. 'Yusuke!'

"Now you listen here and you listen good and well!" Minoru angrily said. "I didn't go through hell to be easily rejected by you! You WILL say goodbye to Urameshi and you WILL go out with me. If you don't, I can think of other creative ways to persuade you. I tried being a gentleman but you've pushed me to my limits of being Mr. Nice Guy."

"Then I'm done being nice girl!" Keiko replied as she elbowed him in the stomach, freeing herself from his hold. She then slapped him harder than she's ever slapped anyone in her life.

Keiko didn't take time to celebrate her little victory. She started sprinting towards Yusuke's house. 'If I can't call him, I'll have to run like crazy!"

'That bitch!' Minoru mentally screamed as he followed her with an immense agility.

He caught up with her and grabbed her arm, throwing her into a dark alley. Keiko stood to her feet and received a punch to the cheek.

"You may have caught me by surprise but that won't happen this or any future times. But I am curious, where did you learn such a technique?"

"Heh…You don't get to be Yusuke Urameshi's girlfriend without knowing a few tricks." Keiko said as she wiped the blood off of the corner of her mouth.

"Indeed. Well, I must congratulate him for opening a challenge. Now, you WILL do as I have asked, Keiko Yukimura. If you don't, I'll have my father—who happens to be on the very flight as your father—kill him without remorse! I'm sure you have figured out I'm not like other human boys. In fact, I'm not even human. But no matter, you'll die eventually anyways."

"Y-you're bluffing!" Keiko stammered.

"Am I? All I have to do is press call on my cell phone and your father will die faster than you can emit a scream. You want to know a secret?" Minoru asked.

Keiko did not respond.

"Alright. I'll show you." Minoru walked directly to a wall and pointed his palm towards it. "HOKAI SURU!"

The wall literally disintegrated into tiny dust particles. Minoru turned back towards Keiko and smiled at her horrid-looking face. "You see, my dear Keiko, if you defy my wishes, I will use that technique on the Great Urameshi. He will die and you will watch him blow up into tiny pieces of flesh and blood. You will cry to your death, knowing that his death was your fault. So the choice is yours. Rid Urameshi from your life or watch me kill him. You have tonight to make your decision." Minoru said before leaving Keiko in the alleyway.

**幽 遊 白書**

**I know that was shorter than the others but nonetheless, it was an upload :D**

**I will update as soon as possible and hope you like it thus far :3**

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**恵子藤原**


	5. Yusuke's Confusion Part ONE

"_Alright. I'll show you." Minoru walked directly to a wall and pointed his palm towards it. "HOKAI SURU!" _

_The wall literally disintegrated into tiny dust particles. Minoru turned back towards Keiko and smiled at her horrid-looking face. "You see, my dear Keiko, if you defy my wishes, I will use that technique on the Great Urameshi. He will die and you will watch him blow up into tiny pieces of flesh and blood. You will cry to your death, knowing that his death was your fault. So the choice is yours. Rid Urameshi from your life or watch me kill him. You have tonight to make your decision." Minoru said before leaving Keiko in the alleyway. _

**Chapter Five:**

**Yusuke's Confusion Part ONE**

Yusuke shot straight out of his bed as a surge of powerful energy emerged onto the streets. 'What the hell? What in the world could be making energy like that?' Yusuke thought as he picked up his cell phone. He dialed Kuwabara's number and as the ugly machine's voice mumbled a greeting, Yusuke shouted, "HEY DUMBBUTT! DID YOU FEEL THAT BLAST OF DEMONIC AURA?"

"What? No….Remember? Ever since the Dark Tournament, my—" Yusuke didn't even bother letting Kuwabara finish. He ended the call and threw on a pair of pants and a T-shirt. 'That amount of energy came somewhere nearby…'

Yusuke ran out the front door and followed to where the residue of energy remained. 'Only an alleyway…Wait—"Keiko?" he barely made her out in the shadows of the alley.

"Y-yusuke!" Keiko ran into his arms and kissed him as she began to cry.

"What's wrong, Keiko? What happened? Why are you out of bed?" A million of questions filled his mind. He had to know.

When he didn't hear an answer, he picked her up and carried her home, hoping she would answer him there.

**幽 遊 白書**

"What happened?" Yusuke asked as he sat beside Keiko's laying form.

"I c-can't tell you…I want to go to bed now, Yusuke." Keiko replied, turning away from his intent stare.

Yusuke then asked, "Do you want me to stay here for the night?"

"No…I'll be fine. Just go." She replied dryly.

"O-okay." He whispered as he stood up and gave her a kiss goodnight.

As he started out of her bedroom door, Keiko jumped out of her bed and nearly shouted, "Wait!" Yusuke turned to face her and suddenly he was pounced to the floor as Keiko eagerly pressed her lips to his. This was no innocent kiss either. Keiko's hungrily delved her tongue inside his mouth as her fingers twirled through his hair.

Yusuke, shocked at first, found himself snaking his arms around her back to keep her from jumping away from him. Her lips interlocked with his as she muttered his name in tiny whispers. Keiko started to lift her shirt up but Yusuke finally stopped her.

"Keiko," Yusuke huffed and puffed, "We need to slow down. We're too young for anything beyond kissing."

Keiko nodded before giving him another (and more innocent) kiss. She stroked his face and said, "Yusuke, whatever happens tomorrow, will you promise me something?"

"Anything." Yusuke smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Promise me that you'll remember this kiss and how much I truly love you." Keiko replied.

"What's going on, Keiko?" he asked as he placed his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I can't tell you. But please, I beg of you, please don't hate me because I want you to know I'll always love you and only you, Yusuke Urameshi." She said before kissing him one more time and racing to her room.

Yusuke only stared as she disappeared and asked himself, 'What just happened?' He hopped to his feet and left the diner after locking it back up. 'Keiko…What's going on?'

**幽 遊 白書**

Yusuke woke up earlier than usual. He was anxious to see Keiko and ask her about all of that nonsense she was talking about last night. He continued his walk when suddenly, he felt a bit uneasy.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Minoru waiting outside the diner for Keiko. He ran over to him and said, "Look Pal, I told you once and I'll tell you again, stay away from MY girl!"

"Hmmm…That would only come into play if Keiko was in fact YOUR girl. But she just agreed to date me."

"Shut the hell up." Yusuke grumbled before unlocking the diner to slip in and relock it. He marched to Keiko's room and knocked.

"Come in!" Keiko shouted.

Yusuke opened the door slightly and said, "What's going on, Keiko?"

"What do you mean?" she asked before grabbing her handbag.

"I mean, why is Minoru waiting for you outside and claiming that you said you'd date him." Yusuke replied with a stern face while his hands gripped her shoulders.

H-he asked me out for c-coffee this morning and I said I would g-go only once." She answered out of fear of hurting Yusuke's heart.

"What! I thought you hated that guy!" Yusuke shouted in disbelief.

"I do! I mean—I want to but I c-cant!" Keiko answered.

"That doesn't make any sense!" he then added, "Unless…Unless you have developed feelings for him."

Keiko didn't say a word. 'Yusuke! I want to tell you everything! I want to tell you he's manipulating me! Please understand!'

"I can't believe you, Keiko! You tell me you love me one night and the next morning you've claimed you've developed feelings for someone else! Unbelievable! You could have at least chosen someone with more integrity!" he stated as he started to exit her room.

"Yusuke, wait!" Keiko rushed to him and grabbed his arm.

"What is it, Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko couldn't find the words to tell him. She opened and closed her mouth as she searched for something to say but when she saw the hurt written in his eyes, she lost her inspiration.

Yusuke sighed and cupped her face, "Listen, Keiko. I won't be that jerk who'll leave you in the dark. Sure, I think you're making one dumb decision but no matter who you decided to date, I'll never stop loving you. Not even for an instant. When you realize your mistake, I won't tell you I told you so. I'll still be here to wrap my arms around you and kiss you crazily because that's just how much I love you."

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and left the room, praying Keiko would follow him. She didn't.

When Yusuke left, Keiko wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She wanted to but knew if she did anything to tick off Minoru, Yusuke would die. She wiped her eyes to dry the tears and headed down the stairs. She locked the diner and started walking with Minoru. Minoru forced his arm around hers and said, "I think you did a wonderful job in ditching Urameshi."

"You won't win this. Yusuke will eventually figure things out and when he finds out that you're the cause of ticking him off, he'll kill you." Keiko replied.

"I highly doubt that. You see, I know his weakness, Keiko. And when he witnesses your death, he'll wallow up in self-despair, making me able to kill him in one blow.

Keiko said nothing else. She just wanted to get the day over with.

**幽 遊 白書**

**WITH YUSUKE AND MINORU WHILE KEIKO FINISHED GETTING READY: **

"Did you have a lovely conversation?" Minor asked as he smirked.

"Listen, asshole! I am not in a very good mood today and if you continue to annoy me, you'll lose a limb." Yusuke spat as he walked towards him.

"No worries. I'll make sure Keiko is treated with great respect." He replied.

"You better! Because if I find out that she was hurt in some way, shape or form, your life will be at stake. In fact, it is on my top five list." Yusuke said before leaving.

'Oh…You have NO idea what I have in store for Miss Yukimura.' Minoru thought as Keiko came outside.

**幽 遊 白書**

"Urameshi? What's eating you?" Kuwabara asked as he sat down for class.

"Oh, nothing. Just stuff." Yusuke replied dryly, making sure Keiko heard it.

"I see. Having girl problems?"

"You could say that." Yusuke replied. 'Damn. I feel like suffocating. The only damn reason I decided to not ditch was because I wanted to keep an eye on Keiko at all costs. I don't trust that Yamata kid.'

Suddenly, a vague part of their conversation from the night prior entered his mind.

"_Yusuke, whatever happens tomorrow, will you promise me something?" _

"_Anything." _

"_Promise me that you'll remember this kiss and how much I truly love you." _

"_What's going on, Keiko?" _

"_I'm sorry, Yusuke. I can't tell you. But please, I beg of you, please don't hate me because I want you to know I'll always love you and only you, Yusuke Urameshi." _

He came back to reality and asked himself, 'Keiko, why would you say that last night if you planned on dumping me? I don't understand!'

He then leaned over to Kuwabara and said, "Do me a favor. Look after Keiko. Make sure that the stupid new guy doesn't do anything to her. I gotta go." Yusuke stood up abruptly and ran out of the school. He ran to the train station and hopped on. 'Maybe, just maybe, Genkai can help me.'

**幽 遊 白書**

**Alright, so that's chapter 5. Let me know if there's any confusion because I wrote this at 1 am in the morning. If you find anything a little confusing, review it and I will fix it and replace the chapter. **

**Thanks, **

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**恵子藤原**


	6. Yusuke's Confusion Part TWO

_He then leaned over to Kuwabara and said, "Do me a favor. Look after Keiko. Make sure that the stupid new guy doesn't do anything to her. I gotta go." Yusuke stood up abruptly and ran out of the school. He ran to the train station and hopped on. 'Maybe, just maybe, Genkai can help me.'_

**Chapter Six:**

**Yusuke's Confusion Part TWO**

"The moment I thought I was going to get some peace and quiet from the big idiot, he decides to ruin my day." Genkai muttered as she heard Yusuke walk in. She turned to him and said, "You must be really desperate to want to see me two days in a row."

Yusuke didn't say anything. He just looked down at the ground.

"If you came here to stare at the pretty floor mats, you can leave. I've got some meditating to do."

"That's not what I'm here for." Yusuke replied.

"Just because I'm an old woman doesn't mean I have all the time in the world to listen to your problems. Now if you got something to say, spit it out!" she demanded as she sat down at her usual spot.

"Hey Grandma, what the hell do you know about a guy named Minoru Yamata?" Yusuke asked as he took a seat on the floor of the temple.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, yesterday Keiko was mentioning how much she detests him with a passion and today, she seemed like a completely different person. She said she wants to date this guy but she barely knows him. I don't get girls." Yusuke sulked.

"Yusuke, you must come to realize that not every guy Keiko interacts with is a potential demon."

"I know but this guy gives me the creeps." He replied as he started subconsciously drawing Keiko's name on the dirty mats.

"Sounds like you've got a major case of jealousy going on." She replied.

"Well, duh. Keiko is MY girl! I should punch that shitface for even considering the thought of dating her."

"So why didn't you?"

"Keiko…She seemed to really want to date this guy….So I didn't punch him. Though, if it weren't for her happiness, I would send him to the Moon." Yusuke replied.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know…I was hoping you could tell me."

"IDIOT! I'M NOT SOME KIND OF CALCULATOR! SOLVE YOUR OWN DAMN PROBLEMS! I'VE GOT ENOUGH OF MY OWN!" Genkai shouted, sending Yusuke rolling backwards by the power of her voice.

Yusuke jumped to his feet and screamed, "FINE! I WILL!"

"GOOD! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU DECIDED TO GROW SOME BALLS!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'VE GOT THEM!" Yusuke shouted back.

"WELL NOW THAT YOU'VE FINALLY GREW YOUR BALLS, MAYBE IT WILL LEVEL OUT WITH THAT BIG STUPID HEAD OF YOURS!"

"AND NOW THAT YOUR VOICE HAS REACHED A NEW DECIBAL, YOU'VE FINALLY MADE UP FOR YOUR HEIGHT!"

"IDIOT! THAT INSULT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU WAN T SO—" Genkai slammed her foot into Yusuke's stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"Yusuke…You need to learn how to face your NORMAL problems. Keiko's probably going through a phase in life. Hell, maybe she finally realized how what she never saw in you before."

"Don't say that." Yusuke's voice faded to solemnness.

"Why not?"

"Keiko told me yesterday that she loved me. She told me that no matter what happens tomorrow which is today, she'll still love me." Yusuke said.

"Have you told her your feelings?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I don't see the problem. You said she said she loves you and you love her. You need to march to where she is and give her a big one."

"That's all fine and dandy but that still doesn't explain why she dumped me." Yusuke replied.

"Did she ask him out?"

"No…I don't think so…I'm pretty sure it was the other guy."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. I've never been good with human relationships so I suggest you do what your pretty damn good at—being a detective. Just watch their interactions tomorrow. I'm sure you can tell if one is more forceful than the other. If Keiko seems to be shying away from this Minoru fellow, then it's a pretty good chance she's not with him willingly."

"Hey…that's not too bad of advice. Thanks Grandma!" Yusuke said as he left the temple.

"Just watch your back, Yusuke." She uttered to the wind.

**幽 遊 白書**

Keiko avoided Minoru as much as possible. Since Yusuke decided to last minute skip, she didn't see the harm in not hanging out with the guy.

'I need to figure how to tell Yusuke the truth. He seemed pretty upset.' Keiko thought as she started walking home. 'Oh Yusuke, where are you right now?'

Minoru caught up to Keiko and literally squeezed her arm to make her stop walking. Keiko winced in pain as he then moved his hand to hers. His palm was nothing like Yusuke's. Yusuke's hands were always warm and soft, despite his fighting. Minoru's are cold and sweaty.

"I never made a promise to have any physical contact with you. Only that I'd stop seeing Yusuke and see you instead." Keiko said dryly.

"When you stopped seeing Yusuke, you stopped kissing him and any other physical touch between the two of you. Now that you are seeing me, we will be having so much more fun than you and Yusuke ever did. Now, let's get to the diner." Minoru smirked as he yanked Keiko's arm as he started running.

The moment they got to the diner, Keiko unlocked it and said, I'm going to my room for a bit. You stay down here." She said as she ran up the stairs.

Whenever her father is away on business, she was never allowed to open the diner for costumers. She would just put a sign up that said "CLOSED FOR X AMOUNT OF DAYS" and never had any problems.

Luckily she placed the safe in her room instead of leaving it down in the diner. That would not bode well if someone destructive like Minoru was left alone with it.

She locked her door and grabbed her phone. She desperately wanted to talk to Yusuke but was afraid Minoru would interfere. She texted Yusuke and said, "**Please meet me at my place at 11 PM! Really need to talk to you!**"

Keiko peeled off her uniform and slipped into something comfortable and less revealing. She checked her phone and there was a reply, "**K!**"

She sighed with relief knowing Yusuke would come. She decided it was best to leave her phone upstairs because she didn't want Minoru getting his hands on those messages. She put her phone in the drawer near her bed and went down the steps.

"Why did you change? You were much better dressed in the school uniform." Minoru smirked as he walked towards Keiko.

"I changed because I wanted to. That simple. This is my house. Not yours." She bitterly said. Suddenly Yusuke unexpectedly walked in.

"Y-yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Minoru asked darkly.

"I'm here because my mom's not home and I need a dinner. Keiko always fixes my dinners when I come here." Yusuke said, bragging the last statement.

Keiko started getting the necessary pots out but Minoru stated, "Stop! I thought you weren't allowed to serve when your father's away on business!"

"Yusuke has been eating here mostly every night for years. I'm sure YOU wouldn't let the guy STARVE."

"Of course not." Minoru said hesitantly.

"Drat!" Keiko said as she boiled some water.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked with concern. 'What's with this guy? He didn't even care to see if she was alright!'

"I forgot the money box upstairs. Yusuke, you know where it is! Care to get it for me?"

"No prob." Yusuke smiled and walked towards Keiko's room. 'Good. At least things aren't too weird between us.'

He grabbed the box from under her bed and just as he was about to walk out of her room, he noticed her diary. He knew he had no right but he needed to know and if there was anywhere which held the truth, it would be that small book near her desk. He noticed it was unlocked and so he flipped to the last entry and it said:

**April 18, 2009**

**Dear Diary, **

**First of all, let me just say, today sure has had its ups and downs! Thankfully, it was more ups rather than downs. **

**The number one shocker of all (which I'm writing it down right now so it can be documented forever): Yusuke attended a FULL DAY of SCHOOL! And his reason wasn't because he wanted to pound in someone's face (well, not entirely) or tick off his teachers by his mere presence (Though, I think that happened by default **~.O**) **

**Despite the fact that Yusuke and I had a thorn on our sides for part of the day, we enjoyed most of it together! He actually wanted to spend the day with me! Did I forget to mention he told me he loved me? And I, him?**

**I hope nothing changes between us. I don't know if I could bare it.**

**Sincerely, **

**Keiko**

**SAME DATE**

**Dear Diary, **

**I just HAD to say something! Yusuke left about 20 minutes ago and I still can't get to sleep. Remember when I hoped nothing would change between us? Well, something did! You see, I had a rather disturbing visitor today—Minoru. He somehow got inside the diner after I closed it and lured me outside. I started running to Yusuke's but he was way too fast! Too inhumanly fast!**

**I was literally thro—**

The ink had cut off there. 'She must have fallen asleep before finishing her writing. So maybe Minoru is behind something…Maybe Keiko will tell me tonight.'

Yusuke walked to the bathroom and flushed the toilet. He then came down and said, "Sorry. I really needed to use the bathroom. Here's the box, Kei."

Keiko smiled and took the box from him and replied, "Here is your food."

"Thanks. How much again?" Yusuke asked since it's been quite a while since he's paid.

"Don't worry…It's on the house." Keiko replied as she pulled out the money and started counting it.

"Well now that you have your food, you can go on your merry way." Minoru snapped, seemingly annoyed.

"Nah…I would actually like to eat it here if you don't mind. This IS my second home after all." He said as he chewed on the pork.

"Touché." Minoru said. "Look Keiko, wanna ditch this loser and watch a movie?"

"Nah…I'm getting tired. I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap." Keiko replied before 'accidentally' brushing her hand against Yusuke's.

She went to her room with the cashbox and money and slid them under her bed. She then set her alarm for 11 PM and started to fall asleep.

**幽 遊 白書**

"You know you're invading our privacy." Minoru said.

"Look, Pal! Keiko has always been MY girl! Everyone knows that! I will get her back."

"We'll see. I'll just treat her better than you."

"Listen, here's some advice. A best friend is one hell of a lot better than a boyfriend if that best friend cares for her and will do anything and everything for that special girl."

"Girlfriends don't exist for our superior gender to care for. They are simply in existence to appease our needs and Keiko will appease my every need, even if it takes a few times to knock the sense into her."

"If you as much touch her in any harmful way, I'll have your head. And don't think I won't." Yusuke replied.

"We'll see."

Yusuke looked at his watch. 'Damn. Only 6:45 PM. How can I keep this guy away from her? Wait! I know!' "Hey Minoru! Wanna meet my mentor?"

"Who is that?"

'Hmmm…he seems interested…He must be a fighter.' "I can't give her name out until you see her. Believe me, she's the best of the best!'

"Not interested."

Yusuke cursed.

For nearly 4 hours, Yusuke was coming up with things to try to occupy Minoru with but he didn't seem interested at all.

"It's getting late." Yusuke said. "We should both hit the sacks."

"Yes. I suppose you're right." Minoru said as he and Yusuke left the restaurant in 2 separate ways. Well for Yusuke, he only walked partway home and began heading back because of the time.

Minoru, on the other hand, entered his father's domain and changed forms. "Father, that bitch Keiko has a stronger than we calculated. She keeps on giving Urameshi goo goo eyes and he keeps interfering!"

"Sahvor, I suggest that tomorrow, you two battle one another. Take Keiko away and hide to where Yusuke wouldn't know where to find her. Strap a bomb to her and tell him he has one hour to defeat you until Keiko's life ends permanently."

"As you wish, Father. Do you wish me to use the Scythe yet?"

"No…I still have better uses for that later." He replied.

"Yes, Father." Sahvor bowed and left for his quarters.

**幽 遊 白書**

**OK! Whew! **

**Another chapter finished! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Thanks, **

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**恵子藤原**


	7. The Challenge Begins

"_Sahvor, I suggest that tomorrow, you two battle one another. Take Keiko away and hide to where Yusuke wouldn't know where to find her. Strap a bomb to her and tell him he has one hour to defeat you until Keiko's life ends permanently." _

"_As you wish, Father. Do you wish me to use the Scythe yet?" _

"_No…I still have better uses for that later." He replied. _

"_Yes, Father." Sahvor bowed and left for his quarters. _

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Challenge Begins**

Keiko waited anxiously for Yusuke to climb through her bedroom window. Keiko looked at her watch and mentally cursed. Fifteen minutes to eleven and she has nothing else to do. She's already turned off the downstairs lights and locked all of the doors. She really didn't have the patience to watch a movie or sit on the computer. All she could do was pace and wait. She wanted to choose her words wisely.

'I know! I can write him what's going on. That way, I won't have to actually say anything of what's going on.' Keiko thought as she sat down at her desk.

'I need this to be encrypted so no one else can understand it but him. Hmmmm….How do I do that?' Keiko pondered for a minute until an idea hit her.

**Minoru Yamata doesn't want you around anymore. **

**Is you alright with that?**

**your special job is Forcing Me to not want To Date you anymore.**

**i want To Date minoru now. **

**Him is better! He says he wants a commitment.**

**Has you understand?**

**he is not Threatened by your strength. he doesn't just want To Kill time anymore.**

**My Father will be home tomorrow.**

**And he will still want You to come and visit. I wouldn't mind. **

**Couldn't you understand me earlier?**

**we all need to take a Risk That may lead to Chance! **

'There…If Yusuke can't decipher that, he'll most likely give it to Kurama to read.' She thought as she folded it up. Keiko walked over to her window to see if Yusuke was on his way but she didn't see him. 'What's taking him? It's just five 'til!'

Keiko heard a door open behind her so she spun around, thinking it was Yusuke. Her eyes widened when she didn't recognize the figure advancing towards her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one you need to concern yourself with. I am just on orders to collect you. My master has great plans in store for you." The figure said as he continued to get closer. Keiko looked for a way out and rushed to her bed, jumping on top of hit before hoping to the other side. He took a swing with the fist at her but missed, ramming his fist into a bookcase. Keiko ran out of her room and almost stumbled down the stairs as she jumped for a landing. 'Yusuke will be here soon!' Keiko kept telling herself as she ran out of the house, knocking over diner chairs in the process. She almost felt as if it was a repeat of the previous night but with a different person.

She could still feel him following her and as she continued running, Minoru caught her and pulled her into the same alley she was the other night.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left!"

"I did but I saw this stranger heading towards your house and went to check on you." He lied through his teeth.

Keiko turned around and brightened her eyes when she saw Yusuke walking from a distance. "Yu-" A cloth covered her mouth from behind her.

"I told you what would happen if you ever attempted to interact with Yusuke Urameshi." Minoru said as Keiko drifted into a big black nothingness.

**幽 遊 白書**

Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks. 'I could have sworn I heard Keiko's voice!' he thought as he looked around him. Nothing. 'Maybe I'm having Keiko Withdrawal Symptoms….'

Yusuke finally arrived at Keiko's and jumped to her bedroom window. "Keiko, I'm here. You better give me ans—" His voice cut off when he saw a messy room with no Keiko. 'Where the hell is she?'

He looked over to the desk and found a note. As he read it, he was beginning to believe it was written by someone else because there's no way his Keiko would write with spelling errors. He read it over and over and as he read it, he knew it had to have been Keiko because it was in her writing. 'Damn…This must be some kind of code…I'll take it to Kurama and see if he can make use of it.' Yusuke mentally spoke as he exited her door.

His eyes widened when he saw that the diner was a mess as well. "Keiko! Ya here!"

No answer.

"Keiko! This isn't funny! Answer me, dammit!" Yusuke demanded as he picked up the chairs.

'Why do I feel like someone is watching me?' Yusuke thought as he turned around to look back into the diner. In doing so, his face met face to face with Minoru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, demanding for answers.

"I was worried about Keiko so I came to check on her. I only appeared shortly after you did." Minoru waved his hands innocently.

"Well do you know where she is? Keiko?"

"No. I do not." He lied.

Yusuke turned away and started looking through every closet door. Minoru snuck behind him and drove a dagger in the side of his stomach. Yusuke pulled the blade out and aimed it at Minoru. Toughing out the pain, he backed Minoru against the wall and said, "You have five seconds to tell me where Keiko is. Four. Thr—"

"Wait!" Minoru faked a panicked look.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Yusuke screamed as he pressed the dagger closer to Minoru's skin.

"She's…She's…" Out of nowhere, Minoru kneed Yusuke in the ribs and said, "You know, Urameshi, you really shouldn't pick on the little guy."

Minoru began to evolve into a demon he's never seen before.

"You're the demon!"

"Yes. They call me Sahvor. If you really want to see Keiko again, you'll challenge me to a fight."

"What's the catch?" Yusuke asked.

"We fight on my terms. Come to the warehouse at the base of Mount Fuji before 1 AM. That's where I'll be waiting for you. Come alone or she will die." He said as he left Yusuke in the middle of Keiko's living room.

Yusuke pulled out his cellphone and dialed Genkai's number.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help." Yusuke said as he huffed and puffed.

"Haven't I helped you enough!" Genkai spoke.

"Yeah. And I'm really grateful for it but I need you to get your ass down to Keiko's diner and heal me up! At least three of my ribs are broken and I've got a stab wound on my stomach. So If you could please get your short self over here, that would be just peachy!" Yusuke replied before hanging up. 'Damn…my self-healing abilities aren't working…He must have done something to my spiritual energy when he stabbed me.'

In no time at all, Genkai arrived at the diner and healed Yusuke.

"What were you thinking facing him alone!" Genkai shouted.

"Well sorry! I didn't know that Minoru—the guy Keiko deserted me for—was a demon!"

"If he's a demon, Keiko didn't desert you. He was probably mind-controlling her or something." Genkai replied as she started to walk away. "Why did you call me down here? Why hasn't your spiritual energy worked?"

"I don't know. It may have something to do with the blade he stabbed me with."

"Where is it?" Genkai asked.

"Over there." Yusuke pointed beyond Genkai.

Genkai picked up the blade and rinsed it off in the kitchen's sink. She read the scriptures written on it and said, "This isn't good. This knife was used in the ancient days to lock up a person's spirit energy. I don't know how this demon got into possession of this but he's dangerous if he has any more weapons with this special mark on it." She pointed to the triquetra mark. "This is the mark of Spirit Hunters, but all of these types of weapons were locked in a vault in the pits of Spirit World. If the demon who stabbed you is in fact a Spirit Hunter, there's a slim chance you'll survive alone."

"I'll face my chances." He said as he stood up.

"You're not thinking of facing him alone again, are you?"

"I have to. He'll kill Keiko if I don't."

"Then you best get your sorry ass out of here and save her! She's counting on you!" Genkai said before disappearing from sight.

Yusuke locked up the diner and ran towards the volcano. 'Keiko! Please wait for me! I'm coming!'

**幽 遊 白書**

"Why did you call me, Genkai?" Koenma asked after popping into her temple.

"Do you know what's going on in Tokyo right now?"

"Not really." Koenma replied. "My father is the overseer. Not me."

"Well, Yusuke's got himself into a huge pickle. And this is bigger than anyone would have realized. Earlier, Yusuke was stabbed with a dagger with the mark of the triquetra."

"Impossible! Those days are long gone!"

"Are you sure? If indeed whoever Yusuke will be facing is a Spirit Hunter, Yusuke is not going to come out alive. You need to check the vault. That's the only way to be sure what items were stolen." Genkai replied.

"Right away. By the way, I suggest back up Yusuke but don't be anywhere near the fight sight. We don't want to jeopardize Keiko's life."

"Alright. Now let me know what you come across as soon as possible." Genkai said before the toddler disappeared.

'Yusuke, don't do anything stupid!'

**幽 遊 白書**

"Yusuke will come for me!" Keiko shouted as she tried to slip her hands out of the shackles. 'It's no use! Though, I wish he would at least let me just sit with the shackles instead of making me slump against this wall with my arms above my head. I mean, hasn't he heard of blood circulation?'

"I don't doubt he will."

Suddenly, Sahvor arrived and said, "Has she been a good girl, Father?"

"She's quite the persistent girl. Ever five or so minutes, she tries to slip out of her bind. She will be fun to kill once the detective arrives."

"Father—if I might ask, what will this scythe do?"

"Sahvor, this blade has been dipped into poisonous demon blood. It will instantly kill anyone with spiritual powers by a single prick. If we can simply prick Urameshi somewhere on his body, he's as good as dead."

"Shall we test the blade before he gets here, Father?" Sahvor asked as he gestured it towards Keiko.

"Do as you must. Just don't kill her."

"Of course, Father." Sahvor smirked as he pressed the scythe's fine blade against Keiko's cheek. Blood trickled down the side of her face but she did not falter. She needed to stay strong for Yusuke and believe he will come.

"It slices like a beauty." Sahvor smiled before licking the blood off of the blade.

"You're wasting your time! Yusuke will be here soon and when he does, you two will be dead." Keiko said as soon as she gathered the courage.

"What was that?" Sahvor asked. "You do not threaten my father or me." He exclaimed as she slapped her hardly on the face.

"Yusuke will die today. I'll make sure of that."

'Oh Yusuke! Hurry!' Keiko mentally shouted as she prayed for Yusuke's soon arrival.

**Another chappie done! ;D **

**Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Thanks, **

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**恵子藤原**


	8. Deep Doo Doo

**Author's note: **

**I won't name any names but there is a user threating to delete my account. I don't think that is possible but if it does happen; I will make a new username and re-upload all my stories. **

**Titles may be different just so this user doesn't locate them easily. **

**Again, I don't think this will happen but if it does, please know I didn't give up on you guys!**

**I am grateful everyone who is reading my work is thrilled to read it! (well everyone except this abusive user)**

**FanFiction is a site to share fanmade stories and constructive criticism. NOT start a war! I write because I love writing and plan to one day become an author! **

**Again, if this account does get deleted by this guy (if it is possible for him to do that), I will re-upload them! I PROMISE! **

**I will make a user account and block this guy from ever reviewing/contacting me via FanFiction! Look for ****恵子藤原 ****in the biography. If you don't know what that means go to Google Translate! :D **

**If you won't be able to remember that, I suggest you save copy/paste that name and save it just for your records.  
**

**Thanks! **

**Now…On with the chapter! **

"_You're wasting your time! Yusuke will be here soon and when he does, you two will be dead." Keiko said as soon as she gathered the courage. _

"_What was that?" Sahvor asked. "You do not threaten my father or me." He exclaimed as she slapped her hardly on the face. _

"_Yusuke will die today. I'll make sure of that." _

'_Oh Yusuke! Hurry!' Keiko mentally shouted as she prayed for Yusuke's soon arrival. _

**Chapter Eight:**

**Deep Doo Doo**

'Damn…This isn't good.' Koenma thought as he searched the vault. 'The Scythe and Dagger of Kira are gone!'

The future king of the Spirit World shouted, "I NEED EVERY SURVAILENCE TAPE SERVEYED OF THIS VAULT! TWO OF THE RELICS HAVE BEEN STOLEN AND IT IS CRUCIAL TO KNOW WHO DID SO!"

All of the present ogres left immediately to heed Koenma's request. 'Damn…And I have to be the one to tell Father…'

He ran to the throne room and pounded on the door.

"WHO DARE DISTURBS MY REST!" a voice thundered throughout the palace.

"FATHER! IT IS I! KOENMA! I HAVE SOME URGENT NEWS!" Koenma shouted.

"YOU SHALL ENTER."

The doors swung open and Koenma ran inside. "Father! Are you aware that two of the vault's relics were stolen?"

"Which relics?"

"The Scythe and Dagger of Kira—the Spirit Hunter from the olden days."

"WWWWWWWWWHHHAAAAATTTTTT! YOU DO REALIZE THE IMPLICATIONS OF THIS!"

"I am well aware, Sir. I have a team currently working on the case now. Yusuke was stabbed with the dagger. Luckily he didn't die but it did bind his energy for a while. All I know is that whatever demon Yusuke is about to fight, has the scythe in possession."

"If your team does not recover those artifacts in one day, leave the matter to me. I will find it."

"As you wish, Father." Koenma bowed and exited the throne room.

He transformed into his teenager form and shouted to Jorge Saotome, "OGRE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! WE'RE GOING TO NIGENKAI!"

"Right away sir!" Jorge scrambled over to Koenma and added, "Do you need anything before we go, Sir?"

"No. If I do, I'll send Botan for it later! This is urgent business and I don't have time to waste!" Koenma stated.

"Indeed, Sir!" Jorge responded as the two of them left for the human world. 'What could possibly be terrible enough to make Koenma do actual work?'

**幽 遊 白書**

"Well?" Genkai asked as Koenma and his ogre came walking towards her.

"It's worse than we realize. Not only did this demon take the dagger, but he took the scythe as well. Yusuke can handle the dagger but the scythe is lethal to any spiritually inclined individual. Only demons or humans are immune to it."

"Are you saying we've just sent Yusuke to his grave?" Genkai asked as she looked out to the ominous clouds.

"It would seem so. Where are the others?"

"They are already waiting the fight out. They are surrounding the warehouse. Hiei is the closest to the volcano since he can actually withstand heat hotter than human standards. Kuwabara is on the roof of the building and Kurama is actually inside it."

"Aren't you afraid that the demon will sense them?"

"Nope because before they left, I taught them how to mask their energies. Now it is up to Yusuke to save Keiko."

"Let's hope he does." Koenma replied. "Let's hope he does."

**幽 遊 白書**

'Finally here!' Yusuke mentally screamed as he kicked open the warehouse's door. He walked in darkness for a few moments when he saw Keiko shackled to a wall. He ran to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yusuke! You have to get away!"

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" Yusuke rebounded as he searched for some way to undo her cuffs.

"You must! It's a trap!"

"Duh…Why else would they ask me to come here alone?" Yusuke smirked as his hands fumbled with the cufflinks. "Damn! They're not coming off!"

"That's because they're magically linked!" Keiko said. "I heard Minoru or whatever his name is mumble some incantation."

"Really? Well…if it is the same idea as the spiritual cuffs, maybe I can just say the release word for that." Yusuke closed his eyes and said, "Avidis!"

"Bravo! Bravo! I applaud you for actually thinking! Though, you've used the wrong word. You see, you said an incantation for spiritual energy. The cuffs containing Keiko's hands are demonic energy." Sahvor said as he clapped.

Yusuke spun around and stood in front of Keiko.

"Feisty aren't we? Now, let's have some fun shall we?"

**Okay I know this was super short but exciting all the same right? **

**Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Thanks, **

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**恵子藤原**


	9. Yusuke's Anger

"_Really? Well…if it is the same idea as the spiritual cuffs, maybe I can just say the release word for that." Yusuke closed his eyes and said, "Avidis!"_

"_Bravo! Bravo! I applaud you for actually thinking! Though, you've used the wrong word. You see, you said an incantation for spiritual energy. The cuffs containing Keiko's hands are demonic energy." Sahvor said as he clapped. _

_Yusuke spun around and stood in front of Keiko. _

"_Feisty aren't we? Now, let's have some fun shall we?"_

**Chapter Nine:**

**Yusuke's Anger**

"Heh…You're one to talk. You won't be coming out of this alive." Yusuke spat and added, "Because I've got something you don't."

"Oh? Which is…?" Sahvor was dying to hear the Spirit Detective's answer.

"I have Keiko."

"Really? Is that so?" Sahvor asked as he pointed behind Yusuke.

Yusuke turned around and noticed Keiko missing. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Yusuke shouted as he turned around to face Sahvor.

"No. The question is where the hell **are you**?"

Yusuke looked around him and noticed his surroundings changed. 'What the…? Okay that just got to my list of weird.' "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Keiko Yukimura was never here. She was a figment of your imagination. You see, I am a master of magic and can replicate any location I desire. You entered a demonic plane meaning, I have the upper hand. Even if you decided to bring your friends to help, they cannot enter this domain. You see, Keiko Yukimura is still at the warehouse. You just never arrived…well not physically. She can still see everything that's going on but you can't see her."

"If she wasn't here, than how is she?" Yusuke asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Alright. I'll give you one tiny peak at her." Sahvor said as he opened the plane just enough to where Yusuke could see Keiko.

"JUST WAIT FOR ME, KEIKO! I'LL WIN AGAINST THIS BASTARD!" Yusuke shouted so she could hear him.

"You need no waste your breath, Spirit Detective. Keiko can hear you perfectly well while you're ensnared in this plane. Like I said, you just can't see her. Nor hear her. Think of it as this, I've just eliminated the thorn at your side. Now you don't have to hold back on her account."

"Heh…That's funny you should say that because I never planned on holding back. In fact, with or without Keiko, I planned on going my fullest!" Yusuke stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hmmmm….Well, that may be so but I'll have you know that for every five minutes I am still alive, my father gives Keiko another cut on her delicate skin. Each time the cut will be sliced slower and longer than the last so I suggest you think about how you want to kill me." Sahvor smirked.

"You're lying!"

"Am I? Do you really want to test that? Four minutes have already passed, Urameshi! One more minute and the one thing you WILL be able to hear are her curdling screams calling your name wondering why you never had faith in her in the beginning. I know she's your weakness, Yusuke. You would simply kill over if anything were to happen to her life."

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke shouted as he aimed a punch towards Sahvor but he easily dodged it.

"Too slow!" Sahvor replied as he jammed his foot in Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke hurled over and coughed out blood.

"YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF, DO YOU!" Sahvor asked out of anger. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS MERELY A STREET FIGHT BETWEEN CLASSES! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR IN STATUS!"

Yusuke stood up and said, "Well, then you really don't know me because I treat every fight like a street fight! CUZ THAT'S HOW I WIN!" Yusuke replied as he nailed a right hook to the side of Sahvor's face.

Sahvor stumbled backwards a few steps before catching his balance. He wiped the blood off of the bottom of his lip and said, "Hah! Lucky shot! I won't be fooled again!"

Suddenly, Keiko's piercing scream throttled through his ears. 'Keiko!' Yusuke froze as he heard her desperate cries for him to come to her!

Without warning, Sahvor jammed Yusuke's back with his knee and said, "NEVER LOOK AWAY FROM YOUR OPPONENT!"

Yusuke cringed in pain as he slammed into the floor. He stood to his feet and said, "You're not going to win easily." He then pointed his finger towards Sahvor and fired up.

"Your Spirit Gun isn't going to stop me. In fact, it will probably just tickle." He replied as he walked towards Yusuke.

Yusuke then shut off his energy and surprised Sahvor with a punch to the stomach.

"I have to say, when it comes to fighting your opponent, you are a fast learner."

"Nah…I just like to kick ass."

Yusuke did have a trump card up his sleeve but he didn't want to use it just yet. He knows very well that at the energy he is using now, there's no way he could kill Sahvor with his Spirit Gun. Who said he had to let Sahvor know that though?

Yusuke then said, "It's too bad you cannot predict my moves. I'll have you know, I've fought with the best of fighters, which doesn't really include you, and I am the MOST UNPREDICTABLE GUY in the world of fighting. That's how I win!"

"Oh really. I'd like to see you one-up me."

"No problem." The Spirit Detective smirked as he disappeared and reappeared behind Sahvor. He grabbed Sahvor's underpants and pulled it over his head. "HOW ABOUT A WEDGIE AS A NEW LOOK!"

Yusuke then used that instant to lock his arms around Sahvor's neck with the temptation to break it.

He started squeezing really hard to the point where Sahvor couldn't breathe. Suddenly, Keiko's next scream not only pierced his ears but drove a dagger through his heart. Using that moment of distraction, Sahvor threw Yusuke over his head and stomped his foot on his left arm, shattering the bone into several pieces.

Yusuke screamed in agony as he grasped his arm for support. He felt as if a thousand of needles ripped the skin off of his arm.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE LOSING SIDE OF THE STICK?" Sahvor shouted before turning towards Keiko's general direction and said, "The detective needs more motivation to fight. Break her arm."

Yusuke stiffened when he heard Sahvor's words. Yusuke filled with rage and forgot his pain as he charged for Sahvor. "KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Suddenly, a great load of energy emitted from his body. (similar to that at the Dark Tournament)

"What's happening?" Sahvor asked himself as he saw Yusuke glowing with energy nearly 300x the amount he was using not only a minute ago.

Yusuke started walking slowly towards Sahvor and said, "You're going to regret ever touching her." He slammed his fist into Sahvor's chest, sending him flying backwards. Yusuke walked towards the end of the plane barrier and easily created an opening for himself. Without further ado, he slipped out and found the man, supposedly Sahvor's father, starting to bend Keiko's arm the wrong direction. Yusuke slammed his foot into Sahvor's father's stomach and said, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

The Spirit Detective used his energy to unlock Keiko's shackles and said, "Get out of here. I've got some unfinished business to do."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Keiko stated as she wrapped her arms around him. Yusuke felt his stomach twisting as he noticed the numerous cuts on her body.

"Fine. Just stay close." He said. Yusuke looked at his left arm and was shocked to feel no breaks. 'My energy must have healed it back there.'

"Hey, Kei, in case I don't make it outta here alive, just know I love you. Kay?"

"Yusuke, you're going to survive! I promise!" Keiko stated before releasing him to finish his fight.

Yusuke turned around really quickly and said, "One more thing before I finish this." Yusuke grabbed Keiko's chin and planted his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her tiny form and pulled her close to him. Keiko could feel his emotions pouring into her as his lips interlocked with hers. She wanted to hold him and tell him not to go. She wanted him to want to not fight. She wanted both of these things but knew it was the impossible.

Keiko was the one who broke away and said, "Win this, Yusuke Urameshi."

He took a step back from her and said, "When this is all over, we're going to go out for a nice dinner."

"Okay." Keiko smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She knew Yusuke might not walk out of this.

Suddenly Yusuke felt Sahvor's presence coming towards him and heard him scream, "DIE!"

Keiko heard Sahvor's words and didn't think as she switched herself with Yusuke.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw the scythe swipe its powerful blade across her back. She fell into Yusuke's arms, limp.

"KEIKO! KEIKO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"I'm…sorry, Yusuke…." Keiko placed her hand on his face. "I…wasn't…thinking…"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T!" Yusuke shouted but realized, this wasn't the time for his shouts or blames.

"Yusuke…I'm glad I got to save you." She weakly smiled. Suddenly her hand went numb and flopped downwards.

"KEIKOOOOO!" Yusuke screamed desperately, hoping she would reopen her eyes. "SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT! OPEN YOUR DAMN BEAUTIFUL EYES!"

But no matter how much he pleaded, nothing happened.

He placed her aside and punched the ground as hard as possible. "DAMMIT!"

"Did I make you cry?" Sahvor smirked. "I told that bitch what would happen if she meddled in anything. Too bad she took the hit instead. I don't know what it does to humans but if it were you instead, you would be dead in seconds."

"Say your prayers, Sahvor." Yusuke said filled with anger. "Now I'm pissed and serious."

**KF: Well? How was it! I know, Cliffy! BTW, I didn't forget what I said about the scythe in the previous chapter! O.~ I have a plan don't worry :P **

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**恵子藤原**


	10. Keiko's Specialness

"_KEIKOOOOO!" Yusuke screamed desperately, hoping she would reopen her eyes. "SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT! OPEN YOUR DAMN BEAUTIFUL EYES!" _

_But no matter how much he pleaded, nothing happened. _

_He placed her aside and punched the ground as hard as possible. "DAMMIT!" _

"_Did I make you cry?" Sahvor smirked. "I told that bitch what would happen if she meddled in anything. Too bad she took the hit instead. I don't know what it does to humans but if it were you instead, you would be dead in seconds."_

"_Say your prayers, Sahvor." Yusuke said filled with anger. "Now I'm pissed and serious." _

**Chapter Ten:**

**Keiko's Specialness **

"Can you tell what's happening Kurama or Hiei?" Genkai asked as she appeared nest to them.

"As of two minutes ago, we couldn't tell what was going on between Yusuke or Sahvor but the situation has changed. Yusuke had an energy surge and ripped open the dimension to save Keiko. Unfortunately, Sahvor came at Yusuke with a scythe but Keiko took the beating instead." Kurama said.

Suddenly Botan popped up and said, "I have news from Koenma!"

"What?" All four (don't forget Kuwabara) exclaimed.

"According to Koenma, the Scythe of Kira is a powerful weapon used to kill spiritually inclined people."

"Yes, we know as much." Genkai stated.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! Well, we dug up more information and according to our records, the scythe can only be used once a year."

"Once a year?" Genkai shouted in disbelief.

"Yes." Botan replied.

"Yes! That makes sense!" Kurama exclaimed. "I am betting the dagger can only be used once a month. I've heard of Kira back in my olden days. Kira was a special weapon maker. He didn't just make weapons. These weapons he made served as containers if you will. The dagger can be used to drain energy. Well, each container has its limit and if the victim's energy is immense, the dagger won't be able to be used for quite some time. The scythe also is served as a container. What if the Scythe doesn't really kill the Spiritually Inclined?"

"What are you getting at, Fox Boy!" Hiei asked with impatience.

"I'm saying, what if the dagger and the scythe have the same abilities. The scythe is a bigger object so obviously it would drain more power. Is it possible that the scythe's victims were just merely weaker spiritualists and resulted with paying for their lives? Maybe once the scythe's container is completely filled, it can only be used once a year. But the reason it was used so many times during the olden days was because spiritualists did not have as much power as they did today. Does this make sense?"

"Yes." Genkai replied. "I think you may be going somewhere. But, here lies a question. If your theory is true, then why would the Spirit World Intelligence only have records of the scythe being only used once a year?"

"It is possible that Spirit World didn't know it was a container. Maybe when Spirit World finally got their grasp on such a weapon, when they tested it out, they killed a spiritualist with enough power to fill the scythe to its limits; making it useless for a whole year."

"That maybe so but we can't rely on a theory unless we can prove it." Genkai replied. "Now, Botan, does Keiko have any Spiritual Energy?"

Suddenly Koenma popped up and replied, "Yes and no. And to answer your question, Keiko didn't die. She's internally going through a phase."

"Phase?" They all asked, confused.

"You see, although unbeknownst to her as well as everyone but my father and me, Keiko has always been special. In fact, she is in an entire different class than that of demons or spiritualists. You see, each generation has a righteous person born. Male or female, this person is the purest of heart and everything envious of a normal person. Keiko has natural beauty, natural intelligence and natural emotions which allow her to care deeply for those in her life. She is the righteous one born of your time. I guess you would call her an angel on earth. In order for her angelic side to take form, something drastic would have to happen. Something even as drastic as death. Keiko did feel energy drain out of her and may appear as dead as a doornail but her body is making a transition."

"Why wasn't I aware of this, Koenma?" Botan asked with curiosity.

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut more than five seconds."

"Oh. Good point. Haha." Botan replied as she scratched her head. "Is Keiko going to sprout wings and stuff?"

"No. Like I said, she would be like an angel on earth but she isn't one. She is just one of the righteous people born to Earth."

"Then, if I might ask, why is she transitioning?" Kurama asked.

"Glad you asked, Kurama. Keiko was given a special power at birth. No other righteous person has ever received such a gift. She was given the gift of light. Think about it: How else was she able to put up with Yusuke's crap? How else was she able to see passed all of the dirt in Yusuke's life while others could not? When Keiko kissed Yusuke to bring him back to life, she gave him more than just her life energy; she gave him part of her light. That's how Yusuke was able to endure Genkai's evil boot camp. If Yusuke was revived by some other person, he wouldn't be near as strong as he is today. That light has watched over Yusuke and has kept him safe when needed. The light helped him regain his energy quickly and find what it took to defeat his enemy. Yusuke and Keiko are connected in more ways than anyone could have imagined. When Keiko gave Yusuke a part of her light, it is just as good as any blood bond between demons. And I'm sure both you (Kurama) and Hiei know just how powerful a blood bond is.

"Back to answer your original question, Keiko's power of light is surfacing. This is an incredulous power; a power capable of many things and sleeping alone wouldn't have aloud Keiko's body to undergo the transition. Keiko did have some spiritual energy already surfaced, and if I am correct, the scythe absorbed her spiritual energy. Luckily for us, even a tad about of her spiritual energy was enough to disable the scythe for a whole year."

"Incredible! Just how powerful is she?" Kurama asked with great curiosity.

"Keiko will be more powerful than any spiritualist in all of history. Yusuke maybe a special case as a Spirit Detective, but it is Keiko that Spirit World Intelligence has been keeping an eye on."

"What would she be able to do with a power such as light?" Botan asked.

"Well—that's the thing. Keiko may be special but she can be dangerous if not careful. You see, Keiko, like any woman, is tied to her emotions and if something happens to distraught in anyway, it is possible Earth may be no more."

"What!" everyone asked as they gathered closer to hear.

"Which is why, after this fight, Yusuke and Keiko both must know what we know. Keiko will need to keep her emotions in check and Yusuke needs to make sure he doesn't do anything to tempt her."

"Alright, peanut gallery! We can finish this conversation later." Genkai snapped. "There's a battle about to restart and we need to be ready in case Yusuke needs us."

**幽 遊 白書**

Yusuke took one last look towards Keiko and whispered softly, "I won't let you down." He then turned back towards Sahvor and added, "You're dead meat."

"We'll see." Sahvor replied before grabbing the scythe to aim for the kill. He ran towards Yusuke and aimed the scythe to slice him down. Luckily, Yusuke dodged and jammed his right knee into Sahvor's face. Sahvor flung back several hundred feet before popping back up to his original position. "You just got lucky."

"Feh! You wish!" Yusuke shouted as he charged towards Sahvor. Suddenly, the Spirit Detective stopped in his tracks.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" Sahvor shouted towards Yusuke's direction.

Yusuke paid no attention to him. He suddenly started to look at Keiko. 'What's this weird feeling inside of me? I've felt it a few times before; like when Keiko was being chased by those horrible excuses for zombies…I haven't felt it since I fought Togoro though…Why am I feeling it now? Sahvor isn't any threat…at least not now…so why?'

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR OPONENT!" Sahvor shouted as he swiped the scythe across Yusuke's back.

The Spirit Detective cringed in pain as the blade sliced his skin.

"Who's laughing now, detective?" Sahvor smirked.

Yusuke slumped to his knees as the pain began to burn from his back to his muscles. Sahvor slammed his foot into Yusuke's back and kicked him to turn him over. "How does it feel to be the one hunted? Hm?"

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with already. Hell, I mean, I must be a challenge for you if you couldn't have done me in from the start. You really must be a weak demon underneath all of that crappy, out of style armor." Yusuke stated.

"What!" Sahvor shouted, astonished.

"You heard me, Birdbrain. I figured it out while we were fighting. Your armor has some stupid elixir that your body soaks in to enhance your strength and speed without you gaining any muscle mass. Your muscles aren't even that big. You wear that stupid armor everywhere but your head. That's why you were able to crush my bone earlier. Bet you aren't so tough under that armor if you have to hide behind it."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME?" Sahvor shouted as he rammed his foot into Yusuke's stomach.

Yusuke hurled over to spit out the blood and continued, "If you're yelling that loud and that angry, it must be true. You are no fighter. In fact, you disgrace any and all the fighter demons before you. Not one I had fought had to hide behind some stupid armor in order to prove their strength."

"SHUT UP!"

Yusuke earned himself another kick.

"Since you're so weak and all; just kill me now. Get it over with. My reason for living doesn't exist anymore." Yusuke's eyes softened.

"Heh…Look at the bright side. At least your precious Keiko died with dignity. You know, it was fun to touch her before you arrived earlier. And guess what, I enjoyed every single shrilling scream of hurt and pain that escaped her mouth. Her body was delicious." Sahvor smirked as he licked his lips.

Yusuke's eyes beamed with anger. He instantly stood to his feet and said, "ALRIGHT! NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO WALK AROUND? YOU'RE ENERGY SHOULD BE DRAINED BY NOW!"

Suddenly Koenma appeared. "I can tell you why."

The two fighters jumped from his sudden appearance.

"You should have done your homework a little bit better, Sahvor. You see, the scythe is a one year user. Once it is used, it cannot be used again. Since you used it on Keiko, you merely scratched Yusuke in the back when you stroke him."

'Heh…Even after death, you're still looking out for me, Keiko.' Yusuke thought before pushing Koenma out of the way.

"It's no use in explaining anything else. This guy only strives to kill me. He'll kill anyone else as long as he finishes his goal. So, butt out Toddler Face and let me handle this."

"Oh! Be glad to!" Koenma said before lifting up his cape. "Just for this purpose, I'm going to use the KOEMNA TRON 5000!"

The two fighters fell to their faces as the future ruler of the Spirit World flew off.

"Alright. Let's finish this!" Sahvor shouted.

"I couldn't agree more." Yusuke replied.

Sahvor started taking off his armor and said, "You were right about one thing. My armor does increase my strength. But, you miscalculated. You see, my armor also contains my magic. While wearing it, I can synthesize my magic to use only small amounts. Without it, you'll receive the full blow of my power and there's nothing—not even a spirit gun—that can stop it. Let's see you meet my special friend—Devil's Destroyer."

"This is going to be fun." Yusuke smirked as he launched into his fighting stance. 'Keiko, I'll bring you justice! You deserve that much.'

**幽 遊 白書**

**:)**

**MORE TO COME! XD**


	11. Unexpected Occurence

_Sahvor started taking off his armor and said, "You were right about one thing. My armor does increase my strength. But, you miscalculated. You see, my armor also contains my magic. While wearing it, I can synthesize my magic to use only small amounts. Without it, you'll receive the full blow of my power and there's nothing—not even a spirit gun—that can stop it. Let's see you meet my special friend—Devil's Destroyer."_

"_This is going to be fun." Yusuke smirked as he launched into his fighting stance. 'Keiko, I'll bring you justice! You deserve that much.' _

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Unexpected Occurrence**

As Yusuke was about to charge Sahvor, Sahvor clenched his fist and stood really still. Yusuke didn't like the confidence his opponent was showing, but at this point in the fight, he decided to ignore his superstition. As his fist collided into Sahvor's jaw, an electric shock surged through Yusuke's body, causing him to crouch in pain.

"Haha, so you like my neat trick?" Sahvor asked.

"What the hell was that? Where did that jolt come from?"

"Yusuke Urameshi—you have so much to learn. You see, although you may not remember it, we've met before. Perhaps you were just too busy killing off my brother to notice my existence. I mean, you were practically in this same position. Unlike my brother, I am able to conduct electricity from my own body. I don't need stupid lightning antennas like my brother to create an electric charge. Then again, my brother was still in training and hadn't mastered his magic completely."

"I'm sorry, but my memory is a bit foggy. Who was your brother?" Yusuke looked at Sahvor with a blank stare.

"Suzaku."

"Hm? Don't remember him."

"Suzaku, one of the Four Saint Beasts? Surely you remember his precious flute which tried to control the minds of crazy people to kill your girlfriend about a year ago!"

"Oh! Him! Yeah, I remember kicking his butt. Wait, you're his brother?"

"I'm his older brother, Sahvor: Master of Thunder."

"Well, I'll give you one thing, your thunder really packs a punch but, hate to break it to ya, it isn't enough to bring me down. You see, I've got this neat trick too. I call it the Spirit Wave. Unlike the Spirit Gun, this technique is far more advanced."

"We'll see about that." Sahvor smirked. "I'm sure you're familiar with my brother's old attack, the Storm of Torment, right? Well, I have something better in store." Suddenly, his forefingers touched his forehead and a spinning disk of lightning began twirling between his fingers. "THUNDERBOLT SHADOW DISK!"

The disk of lightning spun towards Yusuke. He jumped to avoid it but the disk jumped up as well and sliced his arm deeply. Yusuke cringed as he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Like I said, that was my Thunderbolt Shadow Disk. It is similar to that of a shuriken except it is lightning and it is attracted to your shadow. So, even if you run, it will still follow."

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke asked. 'What the hell? It is still night time! How the hell do I have a—suddenly he looked up. The moon was as big as ever and shining through a huge opening in the ceiling. Yusuke looked on the ground and yep, there it was—his shadow. Wait, does he think I'm that stupid?'

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and said, "Well, just to let you know, I'm still full of surprises!"

Yusuke started running in circles around Sahvor.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm trying to des—" Out of pure anger, Sahvor rammed his sharp fingernails into Yusuke's stomach, piercing a hole completely through him. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MOCK MY MAGIC! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER MOCKING ME! YOU MIGHT REMEMBER THIS TRICK: STORM OF TORMENT!"

Lightening surged from Sahvor into Yusuke's body. As Sahvor pulled his arm out of Yusuke's gut, Yusuke hit the ground and only one person flooded his mind as he slipped into darkness. The moment he hit the floor, the second the entire YYH gang showed up, ready to fight.

"Ah! I see I have some company!" Sahvor smiled wickedly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't feel like fighting right now. We'll meet again, though, very soon." Sahvor said before he and his father vanished.

Botan and Koenma hurried to Keiko as the rest hovered over Yusuke.

"How is Keiko faring?" Kurama asked.

"She still seems catatonic. What about Yusuke?" Koenma questioned.

Kurama looked at Hiei and then back at Koenma. "W-we hear no heartbeat."

"What!" Koenma asked.

"Yusuke….his heart isn't beating." Kurama restated as Genkai attempted to heal the Spirit Detective's wound.

Suddenly, Keiko's eyes sprang open and she swung herself upwards. "What happened!"

"K-keiko!" Botan cried in relief.

"Botan, what's going on? Why do I feel like my back is on fire? Where's Yusuke?"

Botan replied, "Keiko, to answer your first two questions is rather time consuming right now. And as for Yusuke…Well, you need to see him."

Keiko nodded and saw all the other teammates hovering over someone. Keiko crawled over to Yusuke and said, "Yusuke, it's me! Wake up!"

Nothing.

"You gotta get up, Yusuke!" she whispered as she shook his lifeless body.

"WAKE UP YOU DEATH GLUTTON!" she shouted as she slammed her fists on his chest.

Kurama urged everyone to leave the two be for the time being as Keiko desperately tried to wake him up.

"Don't leave me, Yusuke! Don't leave me!" she whispered before pressing her lips to his. She lifted her head to see if her lover would begin breathing again, but still, nothing happened.

"YUSUKE!" she screamed.

* * *

And then the world went completely white….

**KF: Well? How was it? I know it was a little short and probably not what you expected but more to come :)**


End file.
